


Овец-то и забыли

by Kristiania



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced Marriage, Gen, Humor, M/M, Parody, Prophecy, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristiania/pseuds/Kristiania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Классический сюжет: чтобы спасти магический мир от Волдеморта, Гарри должен вступить в брак с Северусом Снейпом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Овец-то и забыли

\- Гарри! Гаарри! – надрывалась Гермиона с верхней трибуны. Её лучший друг нарезал круги над квиддичным полем уже полчаса, и она всё никак не могла до него докричаться.  
Такое положение никак не устраивало Лучшую Студентку Хогвартса. Осенённая внезапным вдохновением, она вспомнила четвёртый курс и подняла палочку:  
\- Акцио «Молния»!  
Гарри вместе с метлой рухнул к её ногам.  
-…дачтобвасвсехЛюпинотымелвзапретномлесувполнолуние!!! Ой. Прости, Гермиона, я не понял, что это ты.  
Мисс Грейнджер неодобрительно покачала головой, но помогла ему подняться.  
\- Директор ищет тебя, Гарри. Это срочно.  
Гарри тяжко вздохнул. Все эти полчаса, слушая крики Гермионы, он мучился непонятным предчувствием и не хотел снижаться. «Тебе песец», - настойчиво твердил внутренний голос. Последний раз Гарри слышал это от него на четвёртом курсе, когда Хвост привязывал его к надгробному памятнику.  
Но сейчас от Тома давненько не было вестей… Что ж случилось-то?  
Шаркая ботинками и едва переставляя ноги, Гарри доплёлся наконец до кабинета директора.  
Горгулья мирно дремала на своём посту.  
\- Открывай, дело срочное! – скомандовала Гермиона, но эти слова не тронули каменного сердца. Девушка обречённо повернулась к Гарри:  
\- Споём?  
\- Киндер Пингви я люблю, Киндер Пингви я люблю… - затянул парень.  
\- Пароль верен, - отозвалась горгулья и подвинулась.  
\- В следующий раз поёшь ты, - буркнул Гарри, пропуская подругу вперёд.   
Шагнул следом за ней – и обомлел: в кабинете собралась весь преподавательский состав, полМинистерства во главе с Фаджем, семейство Уизли, привидения и даже кентавр Флоренц.  
Дамблдор поприветствовал их любезно-печальной улыбкой, от которой у Гарри засосало под ложечкой.  
\- Садитесь, ребята.  
Сложив унизанные перстнями пальцы на столешнице, директор некоторое время молчал, прихлёбывая чаёк, и наконец изрёк:  
\- Я должен сообщить тебе, Гарри, пренеприятнейшее известие.  
\- К нам едет Амбридж?  
Дамблдор с грустью покачал головой:  
\- Если бы.   
\- А… что тогда?  
\- Видишь ли, профессор Трелони…  
Трелони пьяно хихикнула из угла.  
\- Да, Сибилла, я о вас. Так вот, профессор Трелони изрекла пророчество.  
\- Оно касается меня?  
\- Тебя и… ещё одного человека, присутствующего здесь.  
Гарри почесал в затылке.  
\- Могу я ознакомиться?  
\- Разумеется.  
И директор подвинул ему кусок пергамента, на котором Гарри с изумлением прочёл:

235 765 907 134

702 867 132 908

674 213 514 801

\- Не понял. Это пророчество?  
\- Разумеется, - выскочил вперёд Фадж. – Это оригинал. Записав пророчество со слов Сибиллы Трелони, профессор Дамблдор немедленно проинформировал меня о деле особой важности. Над этим, - он ткнул толстым пальцем в пергамент, - трудились лучшие дешифровщики Отдела Тайн!  
Гарри скептически ухмыльнулся:  
\- И как, расшифровали?  
\- Естественно. Здесь говорится, что вы должны сегодня же выйти замуж за Северуса Тобиаса Снейпа. В противном случае ровно через месяц Тот-Кто-Заключил-С-Министерством-Пакт-О-Ненападении заавадит сначала вас, потом нас и захватит власть на две тысячи лет.  
Со стороны портьер донёсся тихий всхлип, но на него никто не обратил внимания.  
\- Погодите. – У Гарри аж лоб вспотел. Он с ужасом кинул взгляд в сторону чёрной сальноволосой тени. – Я не могу выйти замуж за Снейпа!  
\- За профессора Снейпа, Гарри, - с мягким укором произнёс директор.  
\- И почему это вы не можете, Поттер? – поинтересовался Ужас Подземелий.  
\- Ну, как бы… я же парень. Я могу только жениться.  
\- Да-да! – вскочила Гермиона. – Так сказано в Законе о Семье и Браке тысяча двести второго года. Статья семнадцатая, пункт десять-игрек.   
\- Ошибаетесь, мисс, - протянул Фадж. – Поправка номер сто сорок три-зет разрешает мужчине выйти замуж под давлением особых обстоятельств.  
Девушка ехидно сверкнула глазами:  
\- И когда же она была принята?  
Фадж посмотрел на часы:  
\- Ровно семь минут назад.  
\- Но ведь речь идёт о фиктивном браке? – с надеждой спросил парень. – И только на месяц?  
\- На всю жизнь, мой мальчик, - улыбнулся Дамблдор. – И сексом вы должны будете уже за этот месяц заняться… сколько раз, Министр?  
\- Восемьдесят пять.  
Снейп молча долбанулся затылком о стену.  
\- Ну-ну, не надо так нервничать. – Директор протянул ему половинку шоколадного яйца. – «Киндер Пингви», Северус?  
\- Альбус. – Снейп впился в него взглядом, от которого полдюжины учеников немедля обратились бы в бегство. – За что мне всё это? Я и так ишачу на вас и в школе, и у Лорда, а зарплаты едва хватает на ингредиенты! Так вы мне ещё вешаете на шею это ничтожество, неспособное отличить корень асфоделя от клубня спиногрызки. Поймите, я не интересуюсь мужчинами! Во всяком случае, брюнетами. По крайней мере, зеленоглазыми. Гхм. – Он поджал губы. – Уж Поттером точно не интересуюсь.  
\- Ничего, Северус, ничего. – Директор успокаивающе потрепал его по костлявому плечу. – Закрой глаза и думай об Англии.  
\- Ну хоть какую-то выгоду я должен получить! Слизеринец я или где?  
Гермиона удивлённо посмотрела на него своими шоколадными глазами.  
\- Конечно, вы её получите, сэр. Это же брак «кум ману».   
\- Какой ещё кум, мисс Грейнджер? – сквозь зубы прошипел профессор.  
\- Да что вы, римское право никогда не учили? Брак с властью мужа.  
\- И что это значит?  
\- Это значит, что ваша жена – Гарри – должна во всём вам подчиняться, выполнять ваши прихоти, ублажать вас в постели, - со смаком разъяснила Гермиона. – К вам переходит всё её имущество. А так же вы можете убить её или продать в рабство.  
Всхлип из-за портьеры донёсся громче.  
\- В рабство, говоришь? – Снейп неторопливо провёл кончиком языка по тонким губам. В обсидиановых глазах его загорелся огонь предвкушения.  
\- Поумерь аппетиты, Северус, - добродушно улыбнулся директор. – Это не раньше, чем Гарри произведёт на свет сына от тебя. Он станет залогом мира и благополучия во всём магическом мире.  
Мёртвая тишина наполнила кабинет. И вдруг Снейп и Гарри рявкнули в один голос:  
\- Мужчины не беременеют!   
Дамблдор с жалостью посмотрел на них.  
\- Поппи, дорогая. Найди время осведомить Гарри и Северуса о последних достижениях магической медицины.  
Теперь за портьерой кто-то тоненько поскуливал, подвывая.  
Гарри ещё раз посмотрел на шифровку:  
\- Ошибка исключена?  
\- Исключена. – Директор поднялся со своего кресла. – Итак, господа, все свободны. Гарри, Северус, вас я попрошу остаться.  
\- Постойте! Я должна напутствовать моего друга.  
Гермиона шагнула вперёд.   
– Гарри, я знаю, что тебе нелегко. Но ты сильный. Ты справишься. Ты путеводная звезда, светящая нам с небосклона! Наш маяк во тьме времён! Жертвуя собой, ты спасаешь весь мир! О Гарри! Наше знамя, наша хоругвь! Виват!  
Щёки её раскраснелись, глаза сияли. Никогда ещё Гермиона Грейнджер не была так прекрасна.  
Ножка её на остром каблуке опустилась Рону на ботинок.  
\- Скажи что-нибудь, отстающий в развитии, - шепнула она сквозь зубы. И Рон покорно открыл рот:  
\- Ну, это, Гарри… С помолвкой тебя.  
\- И ты, Рон? – выдохнул парень. Если бы его лучшие друзья стали Пожирателями Смерти, если бы они лжесвидетельствовали, чтобы засадить его в Азкабан, если бы они сговорились отобрать у него наследство Поттеров, это было бы в миллион раз меньшим предательством, чем то, с которым он столкнулся сейчас.  
\- Дорогие друзья, вы можете идти пока в Большой зал, - сказал Дамблдор. – Там состоится свадебный пир. Наш ритуал вместе со вступительным словом займёт не более пяти часов.  
\- Кхе-кхе, - разнеслось по кабинету. Все как по команде повернули головы, ожидая увидеть Амбридж.  
\- Это всего лишь я, - скромно сказал Гарри. – Понимаете… как бы это вам сказать… в общем… свадьбы не будет.  
Снейп поднял брови. Министр ахнул. Гермиона вскрикнула. Феникс на жёрдочке возмущённо заквохтал.  
\- Почему не будет, Гарри? – изумлённо спросил Дамблдор. – Какие тут могут быть основания для отказа?  
\- Я не хочу.   
\- Но ты должен всех спасти!  
\- Пардон, господин директор. Я кредит у гоблинов не брал, меч Гриффиндора в ломбард не относил. Я ничего никому не должен.  
\- Но Волдеморт захватит власть! Волшебный мир погибнет!  
\- Увы.  
\- Ты тоже погибнешь, Гарри! – в отчаянии воскликнул Дамблдор.  
\- Верно. Потому последний месяц я намерен отрываться на всю катушку. Двину куда-нибудь в Амстердам… Или в Париж… Бабла хватит, слава Мерлину. И Джинни с собой возьму.  
По замку эхом пронёсся победный вопль. Портьера отлетела в сторону, запеленав Фаджа и двух его заместителей, а Джинни, соскочив с подоконника, рыжим вихрем метнулась к Гарри и обхватила его руками и ногами.  
Перехватив её поудобнее, Гарри повернулся к бледному, как при виде боггарта, директору:  
\- Короче, мы пошли.  
\- Потомки тебе не простят, - глухо пророкотал Дамблдор.  
\- Ну и соплохвоста им в зубы.  
Дверь за парнем мягко прикрылась. Альбус Персиваль Вулфрик Брайан Дамблдор со стоном закрыл лицо руками.  
\- Так я пойду, что ли, зелья варить? – спросил Снейп. Не дождавшись ответа, проследовал к выходу. Чёрная мантия взметнулась за его спиной выше головы.

 

* * *

Первого сентября к замку одна за другой подкатывали кареты, из которых выпархивали загорелые, отдохнувшие, беззаботно-весёлые студенты. Один из них, статный юноша с угольно-чёрными волосами до плеч, подал руку рыжеволосой красавице. Глянув на него с обожанием, она звонко рассмеялась:  
\- Смотри-ка, вон Дамби! Нас встречает.  
И правда: навстречу им, придерживая одной рукой полы мантии, расшитой перьями феникса, семенил директор.  
\- Дорогие вы мои! Родные вы мои! Поправились-то как! А загорели-то!  
\- Погодите, профессор, целоваться, - сказал Гарри. – Давайте сначала конфликт разберём.  
\- Какой такой конфликт?  
\- А такой-такой. Рановато вы меня записали во враги народа.  
\- Сильно ты изменился за лето, Гарри, - вздохнул профессор. – Возмужал. Кстати, что случилось с твоими очками?  
\- Ах, это… Я линзы вставил. Очки вышли из моды ещё во времена Гриндевальда.  
\- И причёска у тебя совсем другая…  
\- Ха! Вы ещё не видели свежий «Ведьмополитен»? Статья «Секс-Символ-Который-Выжил». Прочтите обязательно.  
\- Но как всё-таки это случилось? – не выдержал директор. – Почему Том не захватил власть?  
\- Э-эх, - покачал головой Поттер. – Разве вы, профессор, забыли, что сами говорили мне после мордобоя в Отделе Тайн? Пророчество – фигня. Лишь воспринимая его всерьёз, мы даём ему возможность осуществиться. Семнадцать лет назад Волдеморт поверил в пророчество и своими действиями воплотил его в жизнь. А теперь я не поверил. Так что Волдик по-прежнему греет пузо на Лазурном берегу и в Англию лезть не собирается. – Повернувшись к своей гёрлфренд, Гарри подмигнул ей. – У нас с Джинни, кстати, ребёнок будет. В Мунго сказали, что девочка. Мы назовём её Даная-София-Имельда-Аннуциата-Мэри-Сью.  
Директор счастливо обнял своих птенцов за плечи.  
Жизнь продолжалась. Над Хогвартсом парили совы, Гремучая Ива трепетала на ветру каждым листочком, солнце рассылало ласковые тёплые лучики по глади озера. А в самом глубоком подземелье замка Северус Снейп, склонившись над котлом с побулькивающим зельем, довольно мурлыкал Песенку Старого Холостяка.


End file.
